priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Time is Money
Time is Money has similarities of Race Game and the opposite essence of Switcheroo and Line 'Em Up. Originally, it was played for a prize and a $500 cash bonus, but today, it is being played for up to $20,000 in cash. Gameplay Original The contestant was shown five grocery items. They were given 20 seconds to place each of the items on one of three shelves based on their prices: Less than $3, $3-$6 and over $6. If the contestant placed all of the items correctly, they won a prize; otherwise, they were told how many items were placed incorrectly (but not which ones) and were given another 20 seconds to make corrections to win the prize. Current While the game itself remains the same, the player now has 10 seconds to place the items in the right platforms based on their prices: $0-$2.99, $3.00-$5.99 and $6.00 or more. Once finished, the player will hit a button to see if they're successful; although s/he doesn't have to hit the button, s/he can let the time run out. If they are right, they win $20,000. Otherwise, the player is given another 40 seconds with the cash counting down at $500 a second. If the player completes the game before the money hits $0, they win whatever's left. History *On the original version's first two playings, Time Is Money used a 15-second clock and the contestant was given a $500 voucher to start the game. If all products were placed correctly in one turn, the player won both the prize and the money. Otherwise, they were not told the number of mistakes or which items were placed incorrectly, but were offered the choice of keeping the $500 or returning it in exchange for a second chance-- similar to that of Make Your Mark/Barker's Markers before its permanent removal from the pricing game rotation in 2008-- and another 15 seconds to place the items. The then-regular rules debuted on October 24, 2003 (#2645K). *The game was removed from the pricing game rotation after its final playing on April 23, 2004 (#2895K, aired out-of-order on April 30, 2004), partly because it proved very hard to tape the game without having to make post-production edits. Then-producer Roger Dobkowitz, who created the game, had announced plans to bring the game back with a smaller set on the stage's turntable, but it never came to fruition, as he was fired at the end of Season 36 by then-executive producer Syd Vinnedge, which eventually led to the game being officially retired in the summer of 2008, although it was announced on CBS.com ten days before the premiere of TPIR's 43rd season that the game would return to the rotation, along with a revamped set and all-new rules, effectively turning it into a "pure" cash game. *On November 21, 2014 (#6895K, aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) and February 21, 2018 (#8223K, aired out of order on February 19), during Big Money Week, it was played for $200,000, but sadly, the contestants in both episodes won nothing. The contestants in their respective episodes are Gregory Duffey and Shi Ne Nielson. *On January 26, 2015 (#6981K), history was made when a contestant named Suzanne Grimmer managed to place the five grocery items in the right spots on the first try (within the 10-second time limit), becoming the first of five contestants to win the $20,000 (contestant D'Juana Davis was the second on February 1, 2017, #7793K, Bridgitte Yeager was the third on October 4, 2017, #8033K, Charity Myers was the fourth on January 4, 2019, #8565K, and Leslie Owens was the fifth on October 4, 2019, #8835K). With the perfect win, the clangs and whoops were heard and the lighted squares on the orange and the left half of the blue big doors flashed green and teal as a backdrop and the lighted borders surrounding it flashed green and teal as well. For the second perfect win, a $20,000 graphic was on the screen. *Time is Money has never been the first or the second game to be played in the game's slotting list, mainly because, like Rat Race, it needs time to start up. The game can be no earlier than third on the show. *Time is Money has been lost four times in the original version. And, in the newer version, it has been lost (no money won) 35 times, the most recent being February 7, 2020 (#9015K). Set Changes Original *For its first several playings of the original version with Bob Barker, the grocery placards were above the trilons. Beginning on November 25, 2003 (#2962K), they were moved below the trilons, with the trilons themselves now sporting white asterisks (not Goodson-Todman asterisks) on a red background. Current *For the current version's first three times the game has been played with Drew Carey, there are no prices on the grocery products at game's end. The prices on the grocery products were added on November 6, 2014 (#6875K). Originally, the correct guesses were verified with a cash register sound; this changed to the sustained bell rings on February 18, 2015 (#7013K). Notes *This game can't just use any five grocery items. At least one grocery item has to be below $3.00. At least one grocery item has to be between $3.00-$6.00. And at least one grocery item has to be above $6.00. *At least one grocery item must be on each shelf. *This game can have at most three grocery items on any one shelf. *For this game to be counted as won, the contestant only needs to win any amount of money (not necessarily the full $20,000). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 16. *The former and current versions both debuted on the same day (but obviously different years). Gallery timeismoney1.png|The old set (2003-2004) timeismoney2.png|The new set (2014-present) Original Version Time is Money Timer 1.jpg|15 seconds... Time is Money Timer 2.jpg|...and 20 seconds. timeismoney.png~original.png timeismoney2.png~original.png Premiere Playing (September 22, 2003, #2601K) timeismoneypremiere2003-1.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 1.jpg timeismoneypremiere2003-2.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 2.jpg Old Time is Money Premiere 3.jpg|Bob has a voucher for her. She can either keep $500... Old Time is Money Premiere 4.jpg|...or trade it in for another 15 seconds. Old Time is Money Premiere 5.jpg timeismoneypremiere2003-3.jpg|This solution is incorrect. Old Time is Money Premiere 6.jpg|She decides to keep the $500. Old Time is Money Premiere 7.jpg|Here were the products she missed. First Time is Money Perfection (November 4, 2003, #2662K) timeismoneyperfection2003-1.jpg timeismoneyperfection2003-2.jpg timeismoneyperfection2003-3.jpg|He is correct and wins the trip to Venice! timeismoneyperfection2003-4.jpg timeismoneyperfection2003-5.jpg A Blooper Win in Time is Money (November 20, 2003, #2684K) timeismoneyblooper2003-1.jpg timeismoneyblooper2003-2.jpg timeismoneyblooper2003-3.jpg|She is incorrect, but she gets one more chance. timeismoneyblooper2003-4.jpg|She has 3 wrong. It's up to her to figure out which 3. timeismoneyblooper2003-5.jpg timeismoneyblooper2003-6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is still incorrect. timeismoneyblooper2003-7.jpg timeismoneyblooper2003-8.jpg|But, it seems that the clock was running awfully fast, and it said 20 seconds but instead, it ticked down to 15 seconds. So, they are going to give Ava the dining room group. Last Loss Under the Original Version (March 24, 2004, #2853K) timeismoneyloss2004-1.jpg timeismoneyloss2004-2.jpg timeismoneyloss2004-3.jpg timeismoneyloss2004-4.jpg|She is incorrect, but she gets one more chance. timeismoneyloss2004-5.jpg|She has 2 wrong. It's up to her to figure out which ones. timeismoneyloss2004-6.jpg timeismoneyloss2004-7.jpg|And, she is still incorrect. timeismoneyloss2004-8.jpg Finale Playing (April 23, 2004, #2895K, aired out-of-order on April 30) timeismoneyfinale2004-1.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 1.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 2.jpg Time is Money Timer 2.jpg Old Time is Money Finale 3.jpg timeismoneyfinale2004-2.jpg|She is incorrect, but she gets one more chance. Old Time is Money Finale 4.jpg|She has 1 wrong. It's up to her to figure out which one. Old Time is Money Finale 5.jpg|She wins the off-road bikes! Old Time is Money Finale 6.jpg Revival Version Premiere Playing (September 22, 2014, #6811K) New Time is Money 1.jpg New Time is Money 2.jpg New Time is Money 3.jpg New Time is Money 4.jpg New Time is Money 5.jpg|She does not win $20,000... New Time is Money 6.jpg|...but she does win $19,438! timeismoney2014reveal1.png First Loss on Revival Version (October 21, 2014, #6852K) timeismoneyfirstloss2014-1.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-2.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-3.jpg|She does not win $20,000. timeismoneyfirstloss2014-4.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-5.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-6.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-7.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-8.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-9.jpg|In fact, she does not win anything! timeismoneyfirstloss2014-10.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-11.jpg timeismoneyfirstloss2014-12.jpg $200,000 Time is Money (November 21, 2014, #6895K, aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) timeismoney200k2014-1.jpg Timeismoney200000.png timeismoney200k2014-2.jpg timeismoney200k2014-3.jpg timeismoney200k2014-4.jpg|He does not win $200,000. timeismoney200k2014-5.jpg timeismoney200k2014-6.jpg timeismoney200k2014-7.jpg timeismoney200k2014-8.jpg timeismoney200k2014-9.jpg timeismoney200k2014-10.jpg timeismoney200k2014-11.jpg timeismoney200k2014-12.jpg timeismoney200k2014-13.jpg timeismoney200k2014-14.jpg|In fact, he doesn't win anything! timeismoney200k2014-15.jpg Barbara's $1,888 Win (December 11, 2014, #6914K) timeismoney1888win1.jpg timeismoney1888win2.jpg timeismoney1888win3.jpg|She does not win $20,000. timeismoney1888win4.jpg timeismoney1888win5.jpg timeismoney1888win6.jpg timeismoney1888win7.jpg timeismoney1888win8.jpg timeismoney1888win9.jpg|But, she does win $1,888. timeismoney1888win10.jpg timeismoney1888win11.jpg Suzanne Wins Time Is Money (January 26, 2015, #6981K) Suzanne wins $20,000! 01.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 02.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 03.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 04.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 05.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 06.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 07.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 08.jpg|Those lit squares on the Big Doors indicate she's a winner! Suzanne wins $20,000! 09.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 10.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 11.jpg Suzanne wins $20,000! 12.jpg Andrea's $1,537 Win (April 6, 2016, #7483K) timeismoney1537win1.jpg timeismoney1537win2.jpg|She does not win $20,000. timeismoney1537win3.jpg timeismoney1537win4.jpg timeismoney1537win5.jpg timeismoney1537win6.jpg timeismoney1537win7.jpg|But, she does win $1,537. timeismoney1537win8.jpg timeismoney1537win9.jpg timeismoney1537win10.jpg timeismoney1537win11.jpg Second $20,000 Winner (February 1, 2017, #7793K) timeismoneydjuana1.jpg timeismoneydjuana2.jpg timeismoneydjuana3.jpg timeismoneydjuana4.jpg timeismoneydjuana5.jpg timeismoneydjuana6.jpg Third $20,000 Winner (October 4, 2017, #8033K) Timeismoney2017.png timeismoneybridgette1.jpg timeismoneybridgette2.jpg timeismoneybridgette3.jpg timeismoneybridgette4.jpg timeismoneybridgette5.jpg timeismoneybridgette6.jpg $200,000 Time is Money II (February 21, 2018, #8223K, aired out of order on February 19) timeismoney200k2018-1.jpg timeismoney200k2018-2.jpg timeismoney200k2018-3.jpg timeismoney200k2018-4.jpg|She does not win $200,000. timeismoney200k2018-5.jpg timeismoney200k2018-6.jpg timeismoney200k2018-7.jpg timeismoney200k2018-8.jpg timeismoney200k2018-9.jpg timeismoney200k2018-10.jpg timeismoney200k2018-11.jpg timeismoney200k2018-12.jpg timeismoney200k2018-13.jpg timeismoney200k2018-14.jpg|In fact, she doesn't win anything! timeismoney200k2018-15.jpg timeismoney200k2018-16.jpg Time Is Money Technical Win (June 8, 2018, #8375K) timeismoneytechnicalwin1.jpg timeismoneytechnicalwin2.jpg timeismoneytechnicalwin3.jpg timeismoneytechnicalwin4.jpg timeismoneytechnicalwin5.jpg timeismoneytechnicalwin6.jpg|She got it! timeismoneytechnicalwin7.jpg|The staff must have thought she placed it correctly, due to the supplement ending up between the middle ($3.00-$5.99) and right ($6.00+) area after placing it in the $3.00-5.99 pedestal. Since they rang the bells and stopped the money counting down, they decide to reward her the $3,534. Fourth $20,000 Winner (January 4, 2019, #8565K) timeismoney20kwin2019-1.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-2.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-3.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-4.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-5.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-6.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-7.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-8.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-9.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-10.jpg timeismoney20kwin2019-11.jpg Mandi's $1,898 Win (January 15, 2019, #8582K) timeismoney1898win1.jpg timeismoney1898win2.jpg timeismoney1898win3.jpg|She does not win $20,000. timeismoney1898win4.jpg timeismoney1898win5.jpg timeismoney1898win6.jpg timeismoney1898win7.jpg timeismoney1898win8.jpg timeismoney1898win9.jpg timeismoney1898win10.jpg timeismoney1898win11.jpg timeismoney1898win12.jpg|But, she does win $1,898. timeismoney1898win13.jpg timeismoney1898win14.jpg Dream Car Time is Money (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) dreamcartimeismoney1.jpg dreamcartimeismoney2.jpg dreamcartimeismoney3.jpg|He does not win $20,000. dreamcartimeismoney4.jpg dreamcartimeismoney5.jpg dreamcartimeismoney6.jpg dreamcartimeismoney7.jpg dreamcartimeismoney8.jpg dreamcartimeismoney9.jpg dreamcartimeismoney10.jpg|In fact, he does not win anything! dreamcartimeismoney11.jpg dreamcartimeismoney12.jpg dreamcartimeismoney13.jpg Alexis' $19,008 Win (April 19, 2019, #8715K, aired out of order on April 12) timeismoney19008win1.jpg timeismoney19008win2.jpg timeismoney19008win3.jpg timeismoney19008win4.jpg|She does not win $20,000. timeismoney19008win5.jpg|But, she does win $19,008!!! timeismoney19008win6.jpg timeismoney19008win7.jpg timeismoney19008win8.jpg timeismoney19008win9.jpg timeismoney19008win10.jpg Christopher's Record-Breaking $19,492 Win (June 17, 2019, #8801K, aired out of order on September 4) timeismoney19492win1.jpg timeismoney19492win2.jpg timeismoney19492win3.jpg|He does not win $20,000. timeismoney19492win4.jpg|But, he does win $19,492! timeismoney19492win5.jpg timeismoney19492win6.jpg Fifth $20,000 Winner (October 4, 2019, #8835K) timeismoney20kwinseason48-1.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-2.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-3.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-4.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-5.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-6.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-7.jpg timeismoney20kwinseason48-8.jpg Grocery Item Reveals timeismoney2014reveal2.png timeismoney2014reveal3.png More Pictures Time is Money (10 Seconds).jpg|You have 10 seconds to win $20,000. The Price Is Right - Time Is Money Hustle!.jpg|This man is excited about winning $18,674. timeismoney2014loss.png|A loss from November 6, 2014 (#6875K) timeismoney200000.png|$200,000 Time is Money from November 21, 2014 (#6895K, aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) during Big Money Week C3neVvXVUAA_MCM.jpg|Second $20,000 win with the winning graphic. Note that the font style from "Pay the Rent" is used. YouTube Videos Premiere Playing (original) (September 22, 2003, #2601K) Joshua wins Time is Money (January 14, 2004 #2763K) Finale Playing (original) (April 23, 2004, aired out-of-order on April 30, #2895K) Premiere Playing (current) (September 22, 2014, #6811K) $200,000 Time is Money (November 21, 2014, #6895K, aired out-of-order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) The first ever Perfect Win! (January 26, 2015, #6981K) 2nd Perfect Win! (February 1, 2017, #7793K) 3rd Perfect Win! (October 4, 2017, #8033K) 4th Perfect Win! (January 4, 2019, #8565K) 5th Perfect Win! (October 4, 2019, #8835K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Timed Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:Not Looking At The Crowd Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:10-second Pricing Games Category:20-second Pricing Games